The Walking Web
by scythetrill
Summary: Le Patron sort du coma pour découvrir avec horreur un monde où les morts ne meurent plus, mais errent à la recherche des derniers humains pour s'en repaître. Au cours de sa nouvelle vie, il découvrira une nouvelle personne qui viendra tout changer... Du moins presque...
1. Réveil

_Coucou les gens! ^^ Je vous présente ma toute première fic qui se nomme « The Walking Web ». C'est un crossover Walking Dead x Salut les Geeks, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés d'avoir écouté la série et les livres ( je parle de Walking Dead hein) car tout ce qu'il y aura de différent c'est un univers apocalyptique avec des zombies :3 Pour info, je suis québécoise, donc jespère ne pas avoir abusé d'expressions françaises hihi ^^' Cette fic aura plusieurs chapitres (je sais pas encore comment désolé) et une histoire d'amour arrivera sous peu et même du Yaoï ^^_

 **Les personnages de Salut Les Geeks ne m'appartiennent pas évidamment, sauf dans le cas de Sophie.**

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre un : Réveil**

Des policiers sortaient de partout, armés jusqu'aux dents. Le plus grand criminel de toute la France devait se sortir de cette merde. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Il ne pouvait pas retourner en prison car l'émission ne serait plus la même sans lui. Encerclé, ne pouvant s'échapper, il devait agir vite... Et intelligeament. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Jamais il n'avait connu cette émotion qu'est la peur... Il s'agissait quand même du Patron.

Pour un instant, le temps semblait se figer autour de lui. Il ravala sa salive avec difficulté et positionna son pistolet contre son épaule.

Patron (en criant de toutes ses forces) : VOUS NE M'AUREZ JAMAIS!

Et il tira.

 ** _*Un mois plus tard*_**

Le mois de mai s'était déjà écoulé, laissant place à juin. Il fesait chaud et beau, l'été commençait à pointer son nez.

Quelques rayons traversaient les rideaux qui venaient caresser le visage du criminel. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, laissant place à ses magnifiques yeux bleus lagon. Il commença à scruter la pièce où il était : une chambre d'hôpital blanche, bien banale. Il se leva en position assise en grimaçant de douleur et en échappant quelques toussottements.

Patron : _Hé gamin! T'es aux chiotes?_

Le silence remplissait la pièce. Puis curieusement, le prédateur observa les machines autour de lui ; elles ne fonctionnaient pas. Le sac du soluté était vide, mais toujours piqué à son bras. Il porta une main à son visage et sentit les poils de sa barbe négligée.

Patron : _Bordel de mer..._

Il se leva brusquement, se libérant de tous ces câbles. Il coura vers les toilettes et resta sous le choc en se voyant dans le mirroir : le teint pâle, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et la barbe plutôt longue... Il se passait quelque chose c'était sûr... Il retourna près de son lit, ouvrant le tiroir de la petite commode. Il y trouva un jean, une chemise et un veston noir, des chaussures, des lunettes de soleil et surtout... ses fameuses cigarettes. Il y trouva égaement du savon et un rasoir. Il ramassa le tout et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il ouvra le robinet et buva de grandes gorgées. Il en profita également pour se laver le visage et se raser. En enfilant ses vêtements, il sortit de la chambre et s'alluma une cigarette. Il tira une taffe et resta figé en voyant l'allure du couloir : des cadavres, des soldats morts, du sang, des trous de balles dans les murs et surtout... une atroce odeur de décomposition.

Le pervers continua à marcher et à ramasser quelques trucs çà et là comme un flingue, un sac à dos... Il finissa sa clope qu'il écrasa au sol et se rendit vers un escalier de secours. Il fesait très noir de par les fenêtres non-existantes, mais grâce à la lueur de son briquet il pût se diriger vers la sortie

En ouvrant la porte, le criminel se couvrit les yeux de par le soleil aveuglant. Il marcha lentement au travers les corps qui jonchaient le stationnement de l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta devant une voiture de police et afficha un sourire carnassier. Que de bons souvenirs avec ces enfoirés pensa-t-il. Les clées étaient encore à l'intérieur. En s'assoyant sur le siège, il fouilla ses poches pour prendre son fidèle paquet de clopes mais en ressorta plutôt un bout de papier qu'il déplia.

Il y était inscrit :

 _«Patron... Si par miracle tu te réveilles et que tu nous cherches... Ne vas surtout pas à l'appartement. La route est bloquée et y'a des rôdeurs partout... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, nous sommes avec une fille qui va nous conduire au camp de réfugiés, situé à une heure de la ville. Prends le sentier qui fourche dans la forêt et fait attention aux rochers et aux montagnes. Nous seront installés dans une sorte de ravin._

 _À plus, Geek»_

Le Patron fourra le bout de papier dans ses poches et démarra la dite voiture qui était quasi pleine d'essence. Il sortit de cette endroit et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville.

Le paysage changeait au fil du temps qu'il roulait. Il approchait de la campagne. Il allait revoir sa dite famille.


	2. Accident

_Coucou mes pandas! Voici le deuxième chapitre de The walking Web, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ^^_

 ***Les personnages de Salut les Geeks ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf dans le cas de Sophie***

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : Accident**

Après environ une heure, le Patron s'arrêta devant un petit sentier menant dans une forêt bien variée. Il y entra en roulant plutôt rapidement, car le terrain y était assez plat. Il y avait de hautes herbes et des restes de vielles clôtures. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une ancienne terre agricole.

Le criminel continua sa route tranquillement, lorsque soudain, un rôdeur se planqua en plein dans son chemin. Il vira dans la direction opposée, à toute vitesse, frôlant de justesse les quelques arbres. Le pervers, essayant de garder son calme, serra les dents. La voiture heurta un rocher, déboula en plusieurs tonneaux, pour finalement atterrir au pied d'une petite falaise rocheuse. L'impact fût très violent, laissant à l'envers et en mauvais état le véhicule et son conducteur. Après quelques minutes, le criminel perdit conscience, son visage ruisselant de sang et de débris de verre.

* * *

 ***Du côté des autres***

Mathieu, le Geek, le Hippie et le Panda étaient réunis autour d'un feu, dégustant leur déjeûner.

Geek (à Mathieu) : Dit… Tu crois que le Patron va nous retrouver un jour?

Mathieu (en lâchant un soupir) : Mec… Tu l'as vu quand nous y sommes allés la dernière fois…

Geek : Mais il n'est peut-être pas mort!

Mathieu : Les chances qu'il soit vivant sont nulles. Croit-moi.

Geek (les larmes aux yeux) : Je lui ai laissé une lettre au moins… Si jamais…

Mathieu : Je savais pas que t'aimais le Patron à ce point-là… Après tout ce qu'il t'as fait subir…

Geek (en essayant d'étouffer un sanglot) : Mathieu… Nous sommes une famille. Même s'il était assez désagréable, je l'aimais quand même… Comme un frère.

Mathieu (baissant les yeux au sol) : Mouais… T'as raison…

Panda : C'est moi où Sophie prends du temps à revenir?

Mathieu : Bof, elle aime s'aventurer partout et de toute façon elle a ses armes. J'voit pas le problème.

Panda (en se rapprochant vers Mathieu) : Hé, avoues qu'elle te plaît.

Mathieu (en rougissant) : Que, Quoi? Non, non! Et de toute façon c'est pas vraiment le moment de commencer les «amourettes». On doit survivre, c'est l'essentiel…

Tous les autres s'échangèrent un léger sourire complice.

* * *

 ***Du côté de Sophie***

Sophie était une jeune femme un peu plus jeune que Mathieu, les cheveux blonds mi- longs et les yeux d'un bleu ciel. Elle était à peine plus grande que le YouTuber, mais elle était douée à la chasse et au tir.

La jeune chasseuse se baladait tranquillement, arc en main, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit violent provenant de la falaise. Elle commença alors à courir en cette direction.

En arrivant sur place, elle se cacha dans les broussailles et observa attentivement la scène. Elle y remarqua aussitôt un homme ressemblant beaucoup à Mathieu, vêtu de noir et le visage ensanglanté. Elle s'y approcha doucement et passa deux doigts contre son cou : son cœur battait toujours. Elle porta ses bras autour de sa taille et le tira. Elle sursauta de peur en le voyant bouger. Il échappa quelques jurons avant de se glisser hors du véhicule. Sophie lui tendit la main, mais le criminel l'ignora et continua à ramper sur le sol.

Patron (en se redressant en position assise) : Tu te fous de ma gueule? Laisse-moi tranquille petite conne, sinon tes minutes seront comptés.

Sophie : Putain mais tu ressembles tellement à…

Patron (en lui coupant la parole) : Mathieu Sommet.

Sophie (étonnée) : Tu le connais?

Patron (avec un sourire carnassier) : T'es mignonne gamine… Si je serais…

Et il s'évanouissait à nouveau.

Sophie se précipita sur lui, essayant de le réveiller. Ce fut hélas, un échec. Elle décida donc de l'aider quand même en le soignant. Elle examina chacune de ses plaies, retira un par un les morceaux de verre, désinfecta et banda le tout avec des pansements et des morceaux de tissus. Elle resta cependant sur ses gardes en voyant la blessure qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une morsure. Elle sortit de la nourriture et des aspirines de son sac.

Après environ une bonne demi-heure, le Patron se réveilla de nouveau, toujours en poussant quelques jurons et en grimaçant.

Sophie (en tendant son butin) : Tiens. J'ai pas envie que tu retombes dans les vapes.

Le Patron avala le tout sans dire le moindre mot.

Sophie : Ta blessure à l'épaule… C'était quoi?

Patron : Une balle.

Sophie : Ah d'accord…

Vers la fin du repas, Sophie se leva et replaça son sac à dos sur son épaule. Elle s'approcha du Patron et lança :

J'imagine que tu voulais te rendre au camp de réfugiés. Allez, suis-moi.

Le pervers la suivait plus loin derrière en boitant légèrement.


End file.
